Decorative protective surfaces find many consumer applications. Household appliances, automotive interiors and paints, consumer electronic devices, such as laptops and hand held devices, are all examples where consumers prefer materials that deliver considerable protection from stains, scratches, wear and abrasion while retaining cosmetic and aesthetic appeal through the material's lifecycle.
Durable decorative laminates and films comprised of glass beads are broadly known. These low gloss constructions typically consist of exposed glass bead surfaces that impart high durability and decorative properties to the construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,265 (Ueda) discloses decorative abrasion resistant laminates that contain hard microspheres (glass or plastic) that are either exposed or surface coated with a thin polymer coating. Low friction properties of such constructions have also been disclosed. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,775 (LaPerre), which discloses durable, low coefficient of friction polymeric films made by having an exposed glass bead surface with glass. Specifically, bead films and low coefficient of friction decorative bead films are known in the art, but bead films which are chemical resistant to sunscreen and oxybenzone, and that also exhibit low coefficient of friction, good abrasion resistance, and sufficient hardness have not been described previously.
Thermoformable films are often prepared using polycarbonate as a substrate. Injection molding techniques often employ polycarbonate as a resin. However, polycarbonate is susceptible chemical and solvent attack.
There is a need for bead films having high temperature/humidity stain resistance to sunscreen as well as sunscreen components, (i.e. oxybenzone) that also have a low coefficient of friction, good abrasion resistance, and sufficient hardness. It would be further advantageous if such films were also thermoformable. It would be even further advantageous if these films incorporated polycarbonate in the substrate.